BDD Adventure: Bleach
by boon666
Summary: Brandon and his group of friends go to Karakura Town in hope for a new adventure And awaken a new monster. I don't own Bleach.


**Im making this for fun and i have some writers block on mu other stories.**

**I was planing on having this story in the future but as you can see that's not happening, reviews would be nice.**

**I don not own anything from Bleach or anything of Bleach.**

* * *

We see Brandon and some of his other friends getting ready to go into the D-V. With Steve getting it ready and everyone throwing a party in the back. Everyone was smiling even Brandon. When Steve had finally finished setting the world number. This one being 74 out of millions.

"Hey, everyone get on the disk ." Steve has pushing the group of people on to the D-V disk. "This my have worked last time but who know."

"I think this is to close." Brandon had put his hands up. "And I think John is touching my ass."

One of the friends turned to Brandon and in a outrage swung his fist hitting Brandon into the ground leaving a face indent.

"You wise I was." The guy went to take another swing but was held back by two others.

One girl had spoke up lifting her hands. "Sorry Brandon that was me." Thou she did have a blush on.

Brandon had got back up just laughing at the display he was seeing, tell he stopped and grabbed his nose and snapped it back into place.

"Ok I think that we're done playing, fire it up steve."

"Ok Brandon." Steve got out a not pad.

"Test 2, World 74."

He had pulled down a lever and the D-V started up, sucking Brandon and his friends into the glowing portal of light. When the colors died down They were all gone.

**Other world**

Yammy and Urukiora had just step out of the creator they had just made. With Chad and Orihime coming first to fight the creature, after Chad was knocked unconscious and Orihime started to heal him as well as fight back only to be defeated. Soon after that Ichigo popped up with Kisuke and Yoruichi.

And this is were the group will land with much to everyone's surprise.

"...And why are you here." Kisuke said walking up to Yammy who had balled up his fist.

The silent man in the back spoke up. "We are to eliminate the strong spiritual pressers in the area. Thankfully you have came to us."

Urukiora toke his place next to Yammy. "I will handle these two, you get the substitute reaper."

When suddenly in the middle of them a colorful explosion went off and their stood a handful of people.

"Wow Quicker then I thought." Came from the red head hugging Brandon's arm.

"Ya this should be your first time going though the D-V."

"Not mine." Another said he was a boy around Brandon's age, he wear regular cloths. Just a blue shirt and jeans. With another shirt over the one he is wearing, It's plaid.

"Shut the fuck you Ryan." Came Brandon. "Can't you tell we're in the middle of something."

The faces of everyone around was simply dumbfounded and what they just witness. The strange group of people coming out of nowhere and not noticing till now that they where in the middle of something.

"Yammy be careful their not normal people, in fact I don't thing their people."

"What. Why?"

"These people have no Reishi in their body, none at all. Even humans have a little in them and yet you'll have none, tell me how can that be."

Brandon's eyes flash red. "You ask to much questions. And what about you, you don't seem to human yourself."

"Of course I'm not some weak Human." The way he said human pissed Brandon off.

They turned face to face.

"No Urukiora I can handle this human than i can finish what I started with them. Yammy jumped out in front of Brandon. And with a evil smile Brandon waited for him.

Mid-swing from hitting Brandon one of the girls jumped out. She had long flowing silver hair, with a gray shirt and skinny jeans on. She caught Yammy's arm and broke it then turning around to rip it off. Yammy was shocked that someone could do this.

"She is also strange, she can fight so will yet she is blind. So very strange. " Urukiora mumbled.

"Crystal why'd you jump out I could have handled him."

"I know but i just didn't want you to over work your self like last time, we don't need the corruption feeding on you again do we?" She turned to fight again.

"Yammy we're leaving." Urukiora opened up the portal to leave.

"What, why."

"Because I don't think we will survive in this fight, we will report to Aizen."

"Well glade they left, if Brandon wasn't going to fight I was going to have to jump in." Snickered from Ryan.

"Um...excuse me but who are you." Ichigo asked shocked along with everyone else in their group.

"I'm sorry but were from another world I'm Sophie." The red headed girl was bowing in front of the the group. "This is Brandon he loves to fight but knows when to stop. and this is Ryan you can call him john if you want. The girl that torn the arm off the big guy is Crystal and this is Makiko in the back with Ryan."

**Urahara Shop**

Everyone had walked to Urahara shop to get everything sorted. After every one learning about Brandon and everyone coming from another universe and even talking about them self's.

"Hahahaha you scared him into submission, never heard that before." Said the newly acaunted Kisuke Urahara.

"It wasn't much, haha." Came from Brandon drinking some saka.

"With almost everyone had ether left or gone to sleep. With Brandon, Ryan, and Urahara still up talking about everything about this world.

"So why are you'll drinking, you'll don't look old enough." Came from Urahara pouring them a new set of drinks.

"Cause we come from another world, your world's rules doesn't mean shit to us." Came from Ryan as he drank some more saka.

"That and we can't get drunk." Laughing and snickering came from the trio. "So what your saying is these swords are alive in a way and something about a soulreaper... anyway for me to become one?" Brandon asked in a serious look.

"Why yes you just have to die, it's really easy, or have reaper powers gave to you." Ryan and Brandon looked at each other. "That want be to hard."

They all downed another set before talking some more.

"Im going to have to look at this power, now that my body is almost adapted.

* * *

** Please tell me what you think, I think i did a good job.**

**new chapter will have fighting in it and you can see what the new characters are made of. **

**"Them two can't get drunk cause their body is unconsciously healing them all the time.**

**no flaming.**


End file.
